Jealousy
by ishangchan
Summary: Sasuke's back. Now he's maybe...jealous of Sakura and Sai. What will he do? Read and find out. SasuSakuSai. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Sai and Sakura just came from the library when they saw Naruto running to them. He tried to catch his breath for a moment.

"Sakura chan I've been looking for you. Teme... Sasuke is back. He is back," Naruto said, looking very serious and panting.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and dropped the book she was holding. She can see the Hokage Tower. "Sasuke kun," she mumbled as tears started forming in her eyes. She ran to her master's office. Naruto followed her.

Sai was left there, alone. He picked up the book the kunoichi dropped. He decided to follow those two.

Sasuke is back. This means he has to leave Team Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, his first friends.

--

Naruto was planning to go inside Tsunade's office without even knocking. Sakura was, too. But she can't do that. She won't. "Naruto, knock first. We can't just barge in," she said.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in"

Naruto and Sakura came in breathing heavily.

"Teme..." Pant. "You're..." Pant again. "You're finally back"

Sakura was close to letting a tear fall when Tsunade asked them to leave.

"Naruto, Sakura, go outside for a moment. We need to talk to Sasuke," the Godaime ordered.

"But Baa chan..." Naruto protested.

"No buts Naruto. Go out. Now" she glared at him. He froze. She gave him another glare. He ran outside as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Sakura walked calmly. She took one quick glance at Sasuke, who was watching the scene before him, before finally closing the door.

She saw Sai walking towards her.

"Sakura," he said.

She burst in tears as she fell on her knees. He kneeled in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

He did not get any reply. She just cried, her hands covering her face. He took one of her hands and said, "Let's go. You don't want them hearing you cry, do you?" They both stood up. Sakura did not say anything. She just followed him.

They saw Naruto outside. He turned around and walked towards them. Sai let go of Sakura's hand.

"Sakura chan, how do you feel? Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

She nodded and kept her gaze down.

The blonde boy looked at the window of Tsunade's office. "He's finally back"

"Naruto, Sakura, thank you for everything. Thank you for being my first friends," Sai said, sounding very grateful.

"Oi. Why are you saying that?" Naruto and Sakura looked at him seriously.

"Uchiha Sasuke is back. I'll have to leave..." Naruto cut him off.

"C'mon. It's not like we're never gonna see each other again. We're all still living in Konoha. There's no need to say that, it sounds like they're your last words and you're gonna die or something" Naruto said as he placed both his hands behind his head with a grin on his face.

Sai nodded then smiled. A fake smile of course. The 'Sai smile'.

--

"Uchiha Sasuke. Welcome back. I heard you finally defeated your brother, Uchiha Itachi," Tsunade said.

Sasuke did not say anything.

"What about Orochimaru?"

"He's gone. I don't know where he is but I'm sure he won't be coming back. Itachi used a genjutsu on him," he replied.

"I see. You've accomplished what you always wanted" She looked at him from head to foot. "It seems you wouldn't be doing anything we won't like. You came back at your own will after all. I'll send someone to clean the compound of your clan; you'll be staying there so we can monitor you. For the time being, rest in the hospital" She motioned the Anbu to assist him to his room.

The nurse gave him clothes to change to. "Do you need anything else, Uchiha san?"

No reply.

"Um, I'll get the first aid kit then" As she was about to open the door Naruto came in, followed by Sakura.

"Sakura san" She bowed her head.

"Are you done treating his wounds?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet, Sakura san. I was just about to get the first aid kit"

"I see. I'll heal him then. No need for the first aid kit"

"Hai. I'll be going now" The nurse bowed her head once more then left.

"So you're finally back," Naruto said with a serious expression on his face, looking at Sasuke in the eyes.

"Aa," Sasuke replied coldly.

The serious look on Naruto's face was replaced by a grin.

"Welcome back Sasuke kun" Sakura said. "I'll heall your wounds" She walked towards him. He looked at her questioningly. Of course he doesn't know she's a medic now. "Medic, I've become a medic. Thanks to Tsunade sama" She started to heal him.

"Teme, what happened to Orochimaru? The cursed seal?" Naruto asked.

"Gone," he replied while looking at Sakura's hand, her chakra treating his wounds.

"That's good" The blonde boy placed his hands behind his head. "Oi. Oi. When you get out of here, let us all eat ramen"

"Hn"

"What did baa chan tell you?"

"None of your business"

Naruto frowned. "Will you be able to go on missions with us? Are you under probation? Any punishments? Anything she didn't allow you to do?" he asked a little louder.

"You're too loud"

A vein appeared on the side of his forehead. He snapped. "What did you say?!" he screamed while gritting his teeth and clenching his fist.

"Hn"

He was about to hit the raven haired boy when Sakura stood up.

"All done," she said. "All your wounds are healed now Sasuke kun"

"Sasuke looked away. No thank you, no sign of gratefulness.

Sakura gasped, not because of Sasuke being ungrateful and all, but because of the time. She's looking at the wall clock, wide eyed. "Is... Is that really the time?"

"Think so. Why? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no. I'm late" She turned around to run to the door.

"Late for what?" Naruto was able to stop her.

"Sai is waiting for me. I promised to treat him dango. Bye" She ran.

"Eh?!" His mouth hanged open in disbelief. "Sakura chan is dating that Sai?!" Sasuke stared at him. "I can't believe Sakura chan. She's treating that guy. But when I asked her out she told to go on a date alone. Hmph. She really has a bad taste when it comes to guys" He crossed his arms then sat on the stool.

"Teme, I'll just come back tomorrow, maybe with the others. I'll go treat myself some ramen since Sakura chan won't. Ja" He's still pissed off about it. Becoming more like Shino don't you think?

--

The emotionless boy is standing outside the dang shop, arms crossed. Sakura can't tell whether his pissed or not. His face is, well, emotionless. She thinks to have a friend like him. Being late for 45 minutes, Naruto would've nag at her, but it's Sai, the boy who doesn't feel anything.

"Sai, I'm really sorry. Naruto and I were paying Sasuke a visit and I healed him. I lost track of time," she apologized while panting.

"It's okay. Let's go inside so you can sit and drink some tea. Looks like you need it"

She laughed. "Yeah, guess so"

They went inside and ordered. Now they're just waiting for their dango and tea.

"Thank you for treating me out Sakura. But what's the big idea?" he asked. Of course he's grateful to Sakura. But why? This isn't a date, is it?

"It's for helping me lately," she replied. "Also, I thought you might need some cheering up. What you said earlier, the whole 'thank you for everything and being my first friends' thing, you sounded like you were gonna leave us forever and as if you're never seeing us. Well you're leaving the team, but we're still going to see each other. And you sounded... sad" She whispered her last sentence. "So as your friend, I'll cheer you up" She smiled sweetly.

'_It doesn't look like a fake smile_,' he thought. '_Sad_,' another thought. '_Sad is having, expressing, or showing low spirits or sorrow._' He recalled the meaning of the said word.

"Sakura, you must have forgotten, I don't have emotions, don't feel anything. Actually you're the one who looked sad. You were crying," he told his friend.

"Well for me you sounded sad. Anyway, I wasn't sad earlier. They're tears of joy. I cried because of happiness. Sasuke kun is back, I just can't hold back my tears. I'm really glad he's back," she said with watery eyes. She felt like crying again, but held those tears that are forming back.

'_Tears of joy_,' he repeated to himself. '_She's crying because of happiness_.' His thoughts were interrupted as their meal was served by the waiter.

Sakura did most of the talking in most of their conversations. Sai would usually just nod. She was expecting this to happen and had it all planned out earlier this afternoon. She made a list of topics they could talk about in her mind:

1) The happenings in their last mission

2) What they've both been reading in the library lately

3) Sai's progression in making friends

4) Their plans for their next mission

5) Everything she did for Sasuke

Now that Sasuke is back she felt like talking about everything she did for him, anything related to him. They're now on the forth topic and it will soon be over. She's just about to start on the last one but decides to drop it. She doesn't want to cry, remembering the night he left her.

Now running out of things to talk about, there's silence between them. '_It's been two hours since we entered this dango shop. It's quite enough_,' she thought. '_Yup, it's enough. Time for us to separate._' She sighed because of relief that the last on her list was neglected.

--

Naruto was true with his words. Everyone's in Sasuke's room: Kakashi, Team Gai, Ino-Shika-Cho, Team 8, almost everyone was there except for Sakura and Sai. They all treated Sasuke as if nothing happened; it was the order of the Godaime.

The door opened making everyone look. The two missing persons came in.

"Sakura chan, Sai, you're late," Naruto said.

"Right. Sorry. We were called by Shishou," she explained.

Sai smiled. "Uchiha Sasuke san, it's nice seeing you again."

"Hn"

Each was doing something. Naruto and Kiba were arguing; Hinata glancing at Naruto every minute and blushing while doing so; Ino trying to flirt with Sai; Sai trying his best to ignore her without being rude; Kakashi reading his book and laughing; Lee trying his best to get Sakura's attention with cheesy words; Tenten holding Lee to stop his craziness; Chouji eating potato chips; Sakura holding back her anger and desire to scream to stop all the noise; Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji watching everyone make a fool of themselves; and Shino mumbling and sulking that nobody notices him.

'_That's it. I can't take anymore of this irritating noise_,' Sakura screamed in her mind.

_'__**Relax. It will be a turn off for Sasuke kun when he sees you when you're agitated**_,' her inner tried to calm her down.

'_I don't care. There's so much noise. Don't they know they're in a hospital?!_'

'_**Just keep your mouth shut.**_'

'_Why don't you shut up huh?!_'

She's having an argument with her inner self and irritated with the noise. She snapped. Clenching her fists and glaring at the noisiest ones, she screamed. "You're too noisy! Don't you this is a hospital?!"

'_**Nice work. Now it's bye bye Sasuke kun.**_'

'_Don't care. He'll never like me anyway, that's the truth. I've already given up on him._'

'_**So you don't like him anymore?**_'

'_Still do. But I've faced the truth. Guess it's time to move on._'

'_**Oh c'mon. You know you're just saying that. You've waited for years and now he's finally back. Here's your chance, girl.**_'

'_Chance... chance to be friends, that is. At least there's a possibility that that might happen._'

Inner Sakura sighed. '_**I don't get you.**_' She frowned then looked away. '_**Whatever.**_' She gave up. There's no point in arguing with the real Sakura.

Everyone's staring at her now, even the three geniuses. She glanced at Sasuke.

"We have patients resting here so keep it down," she said a little calmly, but they can tell she's still agitated, and then gave them a death glare. She looked at Sai, just looked not glare. "Let's go." They both left the room.

The boys gave different reactions. "Sakura chan is really scary," Naruto said, his body shaking; "How could you survive that girl?" Kiba like Naruto, his body is also shaking and so is Akamaru's; Kakashi gave a sigh of relief that she didn't get violent, then went back to reading; Lee was amazed; Choji dropped his bag of potato chips; Shikamaru placed a pinky in his ear; Neji's eyes widened and was relieved that it's finally quiet; Shino stayed in one corner; and Sasuke smirked.

The girls were simply shocked, their hands covering their mouths. Ino was shocked for a different reason. '_Sai kun left with her,_' she thought.

"Naruto, what's up with those two? Are they dating? First, they're always together lately. Second, they came here together. Lastly, they left, still, TOGETHER!" Ino asked, screaming.

"I don't know!" Naruto raised his hands, backing off a few steps. '_Hmph. Girls,_' he thought while frowning and crossing his arms.

**...to be continued...**

So what's up with Sai and Sakura? Are they really dating like Ino said?


	2. Chapter 2

It's four o'clock in the morning in Konoha. Everyone is asleep aside from Sai and Sakura. They have a mission: to deliver to Suna the medicine Sakura created herself. That's why they're always together, to keep her company while making the drug, it was Tsunade's order.

Sai was the chosen one, chosen by Sakura. If it was Naruto, he would have annoyed Sakura with his endless questions. If it's Ino, they would've argued all the time. If it's Lee with his cheesy words, all she would've done was give her best to ignore him than to give her best to finish the medicine. The others were on a mission or very busy. Sai was perfect for it.He may not know anything about medicine but she'd be able to finish the drug with him around than with the others. He was a great help. He was there to get everything she needed, give her food during breaks _**A/N:**__ Remember one episode in Shippuuden when Naruto was training and Sai read a book about 'When your friends are working hard, bring them food' or something like that. Sai brought an apple but Naruto's training looked normal to him so he ate the apple instead_, and relax her mind by putting it off of thinking about the medicine by telling her his new learning about making friends.

They will leave at 4:30. For the time being, Sai started drawing. Meanwhile Sakura went to Sasuke's room. Of course, he is sleeping, or so she thought. The minute she entered the room, he sensed her already. He knew it's her so he didn't bother asking what she is doing there or even opening his eyes. He can tell she's just staring at her then another person came in.

"Sakura, time to go"

That voice sounded familiar to him. After a minute of thinking he knew who it belonged to: Sai. Now he heard footsteps, they're leaving. He sat up as soon as they left and looked at the closed door. '_Where are they going?_'

--

Naruto and Shikamaru are in Sasuke's room. It's already 10 am.

"Teme, have you seen Sakura chan? Did she come here?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke did not reply. He decided not to tell him that she visited earlier. If he did, Naruto would just ask so many questions.

"She's on a mission with Sai." Shikamaru answered for Sasuke.

"Eh? They're together again? How come I was left here?" Naruto turned to the lazy genius.

"It's only for the two of them. She made a medicine and chose Sai to accompany her."

"What the hell? Why didn't she choose me? Of all people, why that boring Sai?"

"I don't know. Do I look like Sakura to you? Just ask her when they come back in two weeks. She still has to teach the medics of Suna how to make that medicine" Shikamaru's pissed now. '_Tsk. Naruto, really annoying. I'm sure he'll keep bugging me about this. Troublesome,_' he thought. "I might as well leave now before..." he frowned at Naruto then left, without even finishing his sentence.

"Did she say goodbye to you?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

Still, no reply from Sasuke. The noisy ninja sighed.

"If you're not going to answer my questions I'll just leave." With that said, Naruto left.

'_Sakura chose Sai. She could've chosen Naruto. She made a medicine, right? Maybe she thought dobe will be a bother to her. So that's why. Naruto said earlier that Sai is boring. He must be a quiet guy, just what Sakura wants. But the other day she treated him out. It can't possibly be an excuse since their mission is not a secret. Maybe that Ino girl is right; the two of them are dating. But..._'

He paused with his thoughts and remembered that night, the night he left Sakura and Konoha. She tried to stop him and confessed her love for him. He was thankful to her, not only for loving him, but for everything, everything she's done for him. As time passed, he noticed she's not a fan girl, like Ino, anymore. She truly cared for him.

But now it's different. He feels it's different. He knows she still cares for him, but something has changed. He's not sure what it is, but he's sure something has changed.

'_Of course she won't be with me everyday since she was making that medicine. But knowing Sakura, she would've still tried to give me a daffodil everyday. I know the reason she came here earlier was my room was the place nearest to her, she's working here in the hospital._'

His thoughts were interruptec as Tsunade came in.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you'll be moving in your clan's compound now. You're all healed so you'll be fine."

"Aa," he replied.

--

It's been 12 days since Sakura and Sai left. But now they're back in Konoha. They came back earlier than what the others are expecting. They headed straight to the Godaime's office to report.

After the details were discussed, Sai went home to rest. Sakura went to find Naruto. As expected, the blonde boy was eating at Ichiraku.

"It's been quite a while, Naruto"

He choked. '_That voice... that voice, it's Sakura chan's,_' he thought. To confirm if his thought is correct, he turned around.

"Sakura chan!" He stood up and was about to hug her.

PUNCH!

Sakura punched him. "What were you trying to do, you pervert?!" She sighed, hoping it would calm her down, and it did. "Anyway, I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to you before I left."

"It's alright. But why did you choose Sai?" Naruto asked, looking kind of annoyed.

"Huh?" She looked down, slightly confused of what her friend is asking her, but looked up as soon as she understood what he meant. "Ah so you knew about that, too. Well I figured he'd be a great help to me."

"So you're not dating?" he asked excitedly.

"What?!" Her mouth was left open. "Who told you that?!"

"Well Ino sort of gave me the idea. She was being crazy about it, jealous maybe? But I also thought that maybe there is a possibility you're dating him. I remember you saying before that you treated him out." He's slightly nervous with his reply.

"That pig! She can't just jump into conclusions like that and tell everybody about it. Same goes for you Naruto baka." He swallowed with her death glare.

It took another sigh to calm her down. '_I'll just go home and rest, stop thinking about stuff,_' she thought. After giving out another sigh, she left without saying goodbye to Naruto.

--

She woke up and looked at her bedside clock: 8 pm. "I'm hungry," she mumbled while stroking her tummy. She got up and headed to the kitchen. Her dinner was only a cup of instant noodles. "I'll just take a shower and..." She thought of what she could do next. "...maybe I could visit Sasuke kun"

She walked to Sasuke's place while thinking. '_Should I bring him something? But could I possibly give him? He doesn't like sweets. I can't give him a daffodil either, he's all healed and out of the hospital. Dinner? But I only had a cup of instant noodles for dinner, and he probably ate already._'

'_**Your love,**_' Inner Sakura butts in.

'_You know, this isn't really the time for you to be interrupting my thoughts._'

'_**Well I'm in your mind so I know what you're thinking. I only wanted to help. You should admit my suggestion was better.**_'

'_Nope. Did you forget? I already gave him my love, my whole heart, in fact. But he didn't accept it. Face the truth._'

'_**There you go again. What's wrong with you? Was it something you ate? Or you like somebody else now?**_'

'_I told you already, I still like him, but it won't work. After some time I know my feelings will fade. I'll just wait for that time to come. For now, trying to be friends with him again is what I have to do._'

'_**Whatever.**_'

She's so busy arguing with her inner self that she didn't notice she's already in front of Sasuke's home.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Sasuke opened the door.

"Sasuke kun..." She smiled. "It's been a while"

"Hn" He walked back inside and Sakura followed.

"What do you want?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to visit you and apologize for not saying goodbye before I left, which I know doesn't matter to you."

He did not say anything. He was just looking at her eyes.

"Sorry," she said as she bowed her head.

"Are you dating that Sai?" he asked but looked away immediately.

"Eh?" She looked up. "Not you..."

He didn't let her finish. "So you can't keep everything you said to me before I left huh? Now you've found yourself a new guy"

"He may look like you a bit but that's..." She was looking at him worriedly.

"Oh so that's why. He looks like me that's why you're dating him. How low. Are you really that desperate? Here I am, thinking that you're different from that Ino, but the truth is you're just the same." For some reason he got angry with her last (unfinished) statement.

"Eh?" Her eyes widened in surprise. '_I'm like Ino?_' "Sasuke kun, it's not..."

"That's also the reason you chose him to accompany you, right? For you to be with him, to have him always by your side even if it's just for a few weeks" He's glaring at her now. He's getting angrier and angrier every time he says what he thinks.

"Sasuke kun how could you think that?" Her eyes are forming tears. She got hurt with all his accusations. He doesn't even let her explain herself.

"How, you ask? Well, it's obvious. You're really like Yamanaka. The only difference is you have the advantage, and you used that to show her you're better. Who knows, maybe you did _something_ with him. Some slut you are huh?"

She snapped and slapped him. All his accusations really hurt. It's unfair, she hasn't done anything bad, yet he doesn't let her explain. Even suspects are allowed to say their side of the story. But her, she is more like the victim here.

He held his red cheek for a minute then grabbed her hand and pinned her down the couch. He held both her wrist over her head and kissed her torridly. She was so surprised that she thought Sasuke kissing her must be an illusion, an illusion that her inner self was fantasizing.

She went back to her senses and pushed him off of her.

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke kun?" she asked while crying and panting. "I don't get you. How could you accuse me of being a slut? I guess you haven't changed, you probably even got worse."

"Isn't this what you want?! Maybe you didn't like my kiss because he kisses better huh?!"

She slapped him again, two times stronger than the first one. "For your information, that was my **first** kiss. I'm not dating Sai at all and there's no romance going on between us, no chance. I chose him because I figured he'd be a great help to me, and he was. All those times we were together, I was just making the medicine and he was reading. Another reason I chose him is we could spend more time together so I can help him learn more about making friends. Naruto and I were his first friends. In the Anbu Root, they made him forget about everything, so I'm helping him to remember or to learn the feeling of having friends, having emotions. That's all there is between us. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to go to the bar and pick up my customers since I'm a slut, right?"

She turned around and was about to walk to the door but Sasuke hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I let my anger take over me. I'm really sorry. It's just that ever since I came back, I didn't feel you care about me anymore. I guess I got jealous with Sai." He mumbled his last sentence. "I know you're always together because of a mission, but the day you treated him out, it's not part of the mission anymore, is it? I was expecting to see a daffodil everyday, to see you everyday. After all you work in the hospital so you could visit me when you're done. When you left for Suna, I know you were in my room but I was at least expecting to hear a goodbye from you. I don't feel the love anymore, the love that I felt when I was last hospitalized before I left Konoha." He held her tighter.

"I gave up." She looked down, some of her hair covering her eyes. "I already gave up on you. I have always loved you, and I still do. You said earlier that I'm desperate, I'm not. I don't have any hopes on dating you. Like I said, I already gave up. There's no point in waiting for you to like me, 'cause you never will. The night you left, I confessed my love for you but you didn't accept it. Ever since then, I gave up on you. All I wanted was for you to be back and be friends with you. I ignored my feeling for you, hoping they'll vanish someday, and I'm just waiting for that to happen." She explained while crying.

He broke the hug and turned her around. "Who told you I didn't accept it? I never said I didn't. All I remember saying was 'Arigatou'." He smirked.

Her eyes widened. '_What is he trying to say?_'

"I'm glad to hear that you still love me, 'cause I do too, I love you." They both gasped, both were shocked at what he just blurted out. "Um, that was, uh, I..." He doesn't know what to say. '_Why did I say that?_' He sighed. '_There's no backing out now. I blurted out what I just thought I'd never say, _'he thought. "I love you and I hope I'll restore my clan with you." He smiled for real.

She's so surprised that all she did was cry like a little girl who lost her balloon, as he kept on stroking her hair, hoping it would calm her down.

**...the end...**


End file.
